


【拔杯拔】Conjoined

by Guzi261



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Will Graham, Breathplay, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal Lecter, 捆绑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzi261/pseuds/Guzi261
Summary: 一个kink，关于Hannibal西装裤上的背带。“有时候我想杀了你，或者，杀死我们两个。”Will顿了顿，“而有时候我想和你永远在一起，Hannibal.”We’re conjoined.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	【拔杯拔】Conjoined

**Author's Note:**

> 拔杯属于彼此，ooc属于我。

“说说你的构想，Will.” Hannibal放下手中的红酒杯，用着几乎是好整以暇的神色注视着Will。

“我不会告诉你我将要做什么，只有指令，而你需要听从于我。 其他的一切都是未知的。 ”

“你觉得如何，Docter？” Will看向Hannibal眼睛里含着挑衅。

“听起来或许会很有趣，Will.” Hannibal只是歪了歪头，抿了一口酒杯里的红酒。

“什么时候开始？”

“随时可以，Will.”

“那么，就现在。” Will很快地下了定论，没有多少犹豫。

“谨遵指令，Will.” Hannibal将手中的红酒杯轻置在桌面上，抬眸看向Will，棕红色的眸子里是遮挡不住的兴致盎然。

“现在脱掉你全部的衣服，一件都不要留。”

Hannibal挑了挑眉毛，“在这儿？ ”

“快点，别让我重复第二次。”

这一次Hannibal没有再提出过多的异议，而是有条不紊地将衣物从自己身上一件一件地剥离下来。 很快，他便全身赤裸了。

Will的视线毫不掩饰地上下打量着他，扫视着对方的每一寸肌肤，Hannibal一脸坦然的任由Will对他的躯体上下打量，仿佛此时此刻赤身裸体站地在客厅地板上的人不是他一样。

Will从一堆码的整整齐齐的衣物里抽出Hannibal的背带，“把手伸出来，两只。 ”

Hannibal顺从地伸出手臂，任由Will将背带缠绕在自己手上，顺带好心地提醒道：“考虑到它具备的弹力，你还可以捆得再紧些，Will.”

“闭嘴。 现在，你只需要听从，把你那套心理医生提建议的游戏收起来。 ”

“Yes，Will.” Hannibal从善如流地回应道。

确认背带将Hannibal的手捆紧后，Will自顾自地调头朝房间的另一个方向走去，那不是卧室的方向，不过Will有意如此。 这感觉有些像Will带他的狗狗们散步，不过Will极少给他的狗狗们套上缰绳，他更乐意让它们释放自由的天性。 但想到自己手中背带另一端牵着得是Hannibal，Will的心底多了两分愉悦，这和带狗散步的乐趣差不多可以相提并论。

在Will有意无意地围着Hannibal的房子绕了一整圈，才假装像刚刚找到似地步入Hannibal的卧室。

“躺下。”

Hannibal没有片刻犹豫就躺在了床上，温顺的像等待Will给他梳理毛发的家养动物。 他被捆住的双手自然下垂，手腕处的皮肤已经出现了不规则的红印，想必如果持续下去，皮肤的破损大概是早晚的事。

Will以相当快的速度将背带找到了支撑点，把它牢牢地固定在床脚，确保不会滑落后，Will立起身，再一次审视Hannibal，从他泛着红的脚掌开始。

Hannibal的房子很大，他们刚刚走了不短的一段路程，虽然Hannibal的家总是清洁的干干净净，但不代表他会在每一处铺上柔软的羊毛地毯，总有些地方不那么适合赤脚走过，更何况Will的步速可算不得慢，Will甚至觉得自己的后背已经有些发潮。 不短距离的快速赤足步行让Hannibal的脚掌也有些泛红，Will居高临下地扫视过Hannibal泛红的双脚，毫无歉意的说道：“很抱歉给你的脚掌带来这些压力。 ”

“Never mind, Will.” Hannibal的眼神仍然温和。

“你知道我不是在和你道歉。” Will发出一声嘲讽地嗤笑。

“……”

Will伸出手握住Hannibal的脚踝，与上半身原始又富有男性气息的肌肉不同，食人魔的脚踝纤细又脆弱，一只手就能完全环住，仿佛徒手就可以折断。 这看上去可不具备什么威胁性，Will想道。  
-  
Will的手开始沿着Hannibal腿部的肌肉线条一寸一寸地滑上去，那动作堪堪称得上是轻抚，当指甲轻轻地滑擦过大腿内侧的皮肤，Will眼见地捕捉到Hannibal骤然紧绷的肌肉线条。

Will的手套上Hannibal尚未完全苏醒的阴茎，上下滑动，拇指有意无意地擦过阴茎前端，不轻不重地刺激着。 直到Hannibal的阴茎勃起了大半，听着食人魔越发粗重的呼吸声，他停下了手中的动作，对上感受对上食人魔棕红色的双眸：“我会操你，你是这么以为的对吗？ ”

“你可以做你想做的任何事，Will.” Hannibal的声音带上两分沙哑。

“你以为我会插入你，将你贯穿，让你在我身下达到高潮一次又一次。 你是这么以为的。 ”Will笃定地回应。

医生的眼睛里染上两分晦暗不明的兴色。

“我想这么做，我想对你做任何事情，将你贯穿或者其他。 而你会放任我做一切我想做的。 ” Will微垂着头，眼神飘忽，好像游进思维宫殿的深处，喃喃自语。

“你可以做，Will，你大可以为所欲为。” Hannibal的温和的注视着骑坐在自己身上的爱人。  
-  
“那么… 假如我现在杀了你呢，剥取你的生命呢？ Hannibal？ ” Will的手缓慢地攀附上Hannibal的脖子，不断地摩挲着那儿的皮肤，“你是否也会拱手献上，将一切，包括你的生命交托给我？ My dear doctor？ ”

“So？ 你打算还没开始一场性事，就杀死你的性伴侣吗？ 在床上？ Will？ ”Hannibal象征性地挣动了一下被栓住的手腕，缓缓的说 。

Will的十指环上Hannibal的脖子，渐渐地收紧了力道，Hannibal的呼吸逐渐变得短促起来，令人惊讶的是他仅仅是挣动了一下被背带束缚住的手腕，与其说是反抗更像是无意识的求生本能在作祟。 更多的是用他棕红色的眼睛盯着Will，只是盯着Will，但又仿佛要将Will整个人看穿，将他灵魂的深处的东西都挖搅出来。 高傲的造物主哪怕受制于人的时候也要观赏自己创造出的造物。

显而易见：那儿隐匿着的嗜血暴虐的因子，正蒸腾起来，凝结着朝着他无法预测却更喜闻乐见的一个方向发展而去。

同样喜闻乐见的是，在Hannibal觉得自己差不多要窒息了两秒的时候， Will松开了手。 空气开始重新进入Hannibal的鼻腔，他大口地呼吸，Will的手滑向Hannibal的下半身，那儿的器官已经完全勃起了。

“你是受虐狂吗？ Doctor？ ”Will的眼神带着几丝戏谑，他拍打了两下Hannibal的阴茎，又几乎是以亵玩的姿态把弄着两颗睾丸，这让那活儿更挺立了。 Will俯下身舔掉了头部分泌的两滴前液，顺便在那用舌头打了个圈，有意无意地让牙齿剐蹭了一下茎身，紧接着感受到身下Hannibal的躯体情不自禁地颤栗。

Will抓过床头处的润滑液，淋了满手，握住Hannibal的阴茎套弄了两下，然后滑向他的后穴，粗暴地插入一根手指，疼痛使Hannibal情不自禁地抖动了两下，不过好在有了足够的润滑，那疼的并不过分。

Will驾轻就熟地找到那一点，手指毫不留情的一下又一下地碾压着那处，来自前列腺的频繁刺激让Hannibal近乎哆嗦了起来，但他仍然咬着下唇，尽可能的不发出声音。 除了偶有的一两个音节从他的喉咙里不受控制地溢出来。

就在Hannibal以为他会这么在Will手下达到高潮的时候，Will停了下来。 他抽出手指，润滑液从接口处拉出一道长长的丝线。 “啧，看看你，Doctor.” Will有意把沾着体液和润滑剂的手指举到Hannibal眼前晃了晃。

“Will…”Hannibal 粗喘着气，红着眼睛看向Will。

“你以为我会进入你，but，no.” Will带着恶趣味地审视着Hannibal。 绯红的颜色已经从他的颧骨蔓延到脖子，他的眼睛很湿润，这让Will想起Winston的眼睛，一样的湿润。

Will将剩下的润滑剂全部浇在Hannibal的阴茎上，还有几滴溅到了Hannibal的腹部。 然后将手指探向自己的后穴，开始为自己扩张，一面得意洋洋地观察着面前Hannibal的神色。

“Cunning boy.” Hannibal的声线比方才还要粗哑，他说话的时候声带共睫毛都震颤的厉害。  
-  
Will扶着Hannibal的性器一寸一寸地进入自己体内，温暖而紧实的甬道让Hannibal发出一声闷吭，他情不自禁地挺动了一下腰身。 阴茎的头部擦过前列腺的部位，引发了一阵Will条件反射式地颤抖。

接着Will警告式的在Hannibal的胸膛上扇了一下：“没有我的允许，你不许做任何动作，明白吗？ ”

“Yes, Will.”

短暂的停顿后，Will抓住Hannibal的肩膀，开始上下起伏自己的身体，Hannibal像他所答应的那种保持在他身下一动不动的姿势，只是腿根紧绷的皮肤和偶尔从嘴里溢出的一两句喘息暴露了他并不能做的无动于衷。

“现在，动你的腰，快点。” 几乎在Will的指令下达完的同一时间，Hannibal就快速地挺动起腰身。 Will同样加快起伏的节奏，两具肉体重重的撞击在一起，发出响亮而快速的撞击声。 肉体打击的节奏相当快，比起做爱，更像是两头蛮兽的互搏，非要在性事上也分个胜负。

大片大片的红印从冲撞着的结合处扩散开来，从身体到空气，仿佛都弥漫着粉红。

-  
没用太久，两人就一同达到了高潮，伴随着二人剧烈地喘息，精液喷洒Will的肚皮上。 Will俯下身，把一头蜷曲的卷发埋在Hannibal的颈窝里，顺带把精液也蹭在他的肚皮上，起身的时候又顺手在那推了一把，让白色的浊液和Hannibal胸腹处淡金色的毛发纠在了一起。 有那么几个瞬间Will觉得Hannibal一定想要起身清理自己，但是鉴于他仍然被束缚住的事实，无论如何，他无法这么做了。

Will在Hannibal身侧躺下，伸手拨了拨Hannbal早就垂散下来的暗金色刘海。 顺便把手上多余的精液也沾抹到Hannibal的头发上。 “现在他看起来可是乱七八糟了。” Will想着，颇有些得意。

手指从食人魔的额头一点一点地向下滑动，滑过Hannibal刀锋凿刻的眉眼。 Hannibal闭上了眼睛，被揉的乱七八糟的刘海配上颧骨的暗红，让他看上去年轻了不少，原本刀刻斧凿的面部线条也跟着柔和了许多。

“你没有反抗。” 当手指滑到Hannibal的脖颈处，Will停在了那里。 细细摩挲着方才捏出的红色指印，过不了几天那里就会变成其他颜色，青色或者紫色。 “Why？”

“我很好奇，你是否会真的让我面对死亡。” Hannibal缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，略微受损的声带听上去更沙哑了。

“如果我没有放手，你会死。”

“死亡是最生命的归宿和原点，是终极的艺术。 我们终将死去，生命绽放的花因死亡而更显瑰丽，何况… your hand, 我们以如此亲密的方式迎接它。 ”Hannibal 沙哑的喉咙里吐出一长串的回应。

“……”短暂的沉默后，Will凑过去在暗红色的指印上烙下一个吻，下意识的用他的卷发蹭了蹭Hannibal的脸，“有时候我想杀了你，或者，杀死我们两个。 ”Will顿了顿，“而有时候我想和你永远在一起，Hannibal.”

选择性的无视掉Hannibal眼角叠起的细纹，Will起身解开他手上捆着的背带，将Hannibal的手腕扯到眼前。 仔细地检查那儿留下的印迹。 有些皮肤已经破损了，背带上有些擦出的血迹，“恐怕你要换一条背带了，Doctor.” Will轻笑起来。

“我有不止一条背带，Will.” Hannibal微笑着回应。

Will将手按上Hannibal的胸膛，紧贴着那儿得皮肤，感受到皮骨下食人魔的心跳，刚刚经历过一场激烈的窒息性爱，这颗心脏还没有完全恢复到它正常的速率上，仍然急促而有力地跳动着。 如此鲜活。

Will将另一只手覆盖到自己的心脏上，那儿的器官也未完全平复刚才的兴奋，正以同样的速率跳动着。 他移开手，紧紧地搂住Hannibal，紧的仿佛要把他揉进自己的骨血里。 Hannibal同样伸出手臂，用他的手肘裹挟着Will的胸侧，让他俩的距离更亲密无间了些。

他们的胸腔紧贴在一起，两颗心一同振鸣着，几乎以同样的速率。 那距离如此接近，仿佛紧密地连接在了一起。

**We’re conjoined.**


End file.
